


summerstorm

by somewherenorth



Series: black tea and sweet things [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, canonverse, possibly?, softcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewherenorth/pseuds/somewherenorth
Summary: levi's whims are just like a summerstorm, erwin comes to realise
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: black tea and sweet things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685179
Comments: 16
Kudos: 104





	summerstorm

The weather’s been close all day, heavy and damp and thick. The acrid stench of sweat clung like perfume to the soldiers as they trained and even now, in the mellow early-evening, Erwin smells it lingering in the corridors as he retires to his quarters. He stands solemn at his open window, breathing deep breaths of the sweet, wet air. Crisp and savoury, it warms his chest and soothes his aching bones. Erwin sighs, turning his face up and closing his eyes to drink in the wind. 

“The fuck are you doing?” 

Erwin jumps and twists, caught unawares by Levi’s entrance. Levi’s always quiet – he creeps like a shadow through the barracks, a lonely ghost through the lonely corridors – and now he stands silent as ever halfway across the room, his perennial scowl dark in the gloom of Erwin’s quarters. 

Erwin gestures to the clouds burgeoning on the horizon, “waiting for the storm.” 

“Stupid,” Levi mutters, rolling his eyes, but he stands with Erwin anyway. 

Cotton clouds that had swollen all afternoon now hang with their silvery underbellies dark and brooding over the fields, a silent, looming vow, blotchy like purple bruises across the sky. It’s been building all day, and now it’s here. A bolt of lightning strikes the town nestled in the valley below. After the flash comes the rumbling, deep crackles of thunder that shake Erwin’s very soul, reverberating. He _feels_ it as much as he hears it. Erwin's always been in awe of the yearly summerstorms but Levi, however, stands at his side unmoved. 

“Well, look at that,” Erwin remarks, “don’t you–” 

And then, as if on Erwin’s word, the heavens open. There’s another flock of thunderclaps and then a cloudburst, a thick curtain of cold rain begins to fall. 

“ _Shit!_ ” Levi hisses, jumping away from the spattering of the rain and backing up into Erwin’s desk, scraping it across the wooden floor, “shut the fucking window, you _idiot!_ ” 

Erwin laughs then, throws his head back and guffaws, because Levi looks so much like a drenched cat that it’s uncanny. A creature usually so dignified and aloof in that moment is so ungainly. Levi glares with his hackles raised as Erwin laughs, wholly unimpressed. The rain’s still at Erwin's back, wonderfully cold on the nape of his neck. Finally, Erwin quiets and obliges, turning and pulling the window to as Levi asked. 

“Erwin, you...” Levi trails off as if he can’t quite find the right words to string together. 

His voice is as flat as usual, but Erwin sees something stirring in the hooded shadows of his eyes. There’s an edge to Levi that Erwin loves, a hangover from his rougher days that he still desperately clings to with all his might. Levi shakes his head, at a loss for words, a silky curtain of damp hair falling over his face. Erwin gazes over at his captain and for a moment he forgets to hear the storm thundering outside. It’s deathly quiet, it’s just the two of them, Erwin lost in Levi’s stormcloud-eyes. Beneath his oily-still surface lies a great current, swirling and ripping and ready to snatch Erwin under and drown him. And, gods, Erwin wants to be drowned. 

“ _You,_ ” Levi finishes, apparently having given up on elaborating. 

Erwin almost laughs again. Levi has a penchant for bringing out his good mood. 

“Yes?” Erwin cocks an eyebrow. 

Another bolt of lightning flashes somewhere behind Erwin. It spurs Levi into action. He _tch_ es, grabbing Erwin by the cuff of his jacket and tugging him closer, close enough for their lips to meet in a fervent kiss. Erwin’s following Levi’s lips, guided by Levi’s tugs, he lets Levi push and pull until they’re both tumbling back to Erwin’s bed in a frantic kind of freefall. Levi’s beneath him, lying on his back, and Erwin’s alight, blazing with wildfire at the thought of the things Levi’s roaming hands promise. 

Levi’s desire is a storm, Erwin thinks hazily as he tries to keep up with Levi’s kisses, and it’s alive with a wild ferocity that rivals the lashing of the rain against the windowpanes or the raging of the thunder rolling overhead. Levi himself is all lightning, bright and brilliant and _dangerous_. Erwin bares his throat for Levi’s lips, letting him leave a trail of raspberry bruises low on his collar. 

His lithe fingers make short work of Erwin's buttons, their hips push and roll, an unabashed admission of shameless, unfettered want. The wait, the build-up as they toss their clothes to pool on the floor, is at the same time citrus-sharp and vanilla-sweet, a contradiction that Erwin can’t quite wrap his head around. There are lots of things about Levi he can’t wrap his head around. 

" _Come on_ ," he all but growls, pulling Erwin from his thoughts, "you look like you're about to come already, we've barely fucking started." 

And there it is. That vicious, playfully bitter undercurrent of halfhearted complaints and translucent grumbles that Levi always spits out whenever the wait grows tiresome. 

Erwin sees straight through them, as he suspects he's supposed to. 

"Now, now," Erwin croons, splaying his hand on Levi's chest and pinning him down, "patience." 

Levi can fend him off easily, both of them know, easy as a great stallion batting off a fly, but instead Levi yields, giving, always giving. With a huff and a theatrical roll of his eyes, he gives Erwin what he asks. Erwin knows that then he can have anything, take anything, ask anything, and Levi will deliver. He is perhaps the loveliest man alive, Erwin thinks, generous beyond measure. 

Erwin traces calloused fingers feather-light over Levi's flank, across the tangled patchwork of scars, to rest at his hip. Every inch of him is pulled taut and tense. Levi breathes slow and even and deep, eyes fixed on Erwin's face. His cock presses hard and rosy into Erwin's thigh but Erwin pays it no heed yet. 

He takes his time slicking up his fingers with oil, takes his time nudging Levi's thighs apart, takes his time with all of it. Levi lets him. Finally - _finally_ \- Erwin rubs his oiled fingers against Levi's hole, slowly pressing into the tight velvet heat of Levi's insides and inching along until he nudges up into Levi's prostate. A reflexive tremble rips its way up Levi's spine and he moans, head falling back heavily against the pillows. The thick-bound muscles of Levi's thighs quiver in time to Erwin's steady ministrations and, after an excruciating twitch of his cock, a thick, silver drop weeps from the head of Levi's dick and pools at his navel. 

"Ahh..." 

"That's it," Erwin hums, voice syrup-sweet and thick with warm approval. 

Levi pushes his hips back at that, bucking onto Erwin's fingers. He holds his bottom lip between his teeth, lost in the stilted half-thrusts of his hips. Erwin allows it, merciful, slowly building him up, stroking Levi into a frenzy first with one, then two, then three fingers. 

When Levi's relaxed, slick and silky, molten under Erwin's touch like butter in the sun, only then does Erwin rest the head of his cock against him. He aches for Levi. 

"Alright?" He asks, cocking an eyebrow and gently rocking against Levi. 

" _Yeah_." 

"Sorry, was that a yes?" Erwin teases, tossing Levi an innocent smile, "I didn't quite hear, I-" 

"You fucking ass," Levi shoves at Erwin's shoulder, “put it in already.” 

Erwin glimpses that thrilling tempest undercurrent to Levi’s words. Slowly, he obliges, pushing in until their hips are pressed together and Levi’s stretched tight around Erwin, eyes shut and breathing quickened. Erwin almost whimpers at the first push of his hips. Levi meets him thrust for thrust with his back arched, chapped lips parted to take gasps of air and wild eyes half-lidded. Erwin thinks giddily as they move together that they were made for each other, like the sword and its sheath or the boot and the stirrup, as if drawn into being by some perfect creator. 

"That's it, love," Erwin murmurs again, slipping a hand down between them to take Levi's cock in his fist, stroking firmly from base to tip and spreading pearly liquid around the head with his thumb, the way he knows Levi likes. 

"Erwin, _fuck_." Levi shudders, "fuck. That's good." 

Erwin smiles fondly, leaning down to catch Levi's lips in a soft kiss. His tongue tastes warm and clean, minty and crisp like the first sterile rays of dawn. Levi gives a rough, feral moan when Erwin takes his cock yet again, circling the head with the pad of his thumb over and over and over, until he has Levi writhing and coiled tight like wrought iron. 

Erwin's eyes flutter closed and he lets slip a moan at the feeling of Levi tensing and twitching around him with every instroke and outstroke, a blazing inferno of pleasure pooling deep in his stomach. Levi shuts his eyes again, furrowing his eyebrows and all but baring his teeth when Erwin grinds into him. Pleasure echoes pain in the way Levi snarls now, lip curled and body pulled tight as a bow. Erwin loses himself in it, in the air, laden thick with their scent magnified in the stagnant, sultry humidity of the summer evening, in the way Levi gives him everything he could ever ask. 

"Oh, fuck...” Erwin curses, cupping Levi’s cheek, dulcet. 

Levi gazes up at him, expression easing, granting Erwin a lull in the gale. In a scarce, vulnerable moment, he turns his head to kiss Erwin’s palm. Erwin’s hips buck at the feeling of Levi’s chewed-up lips against his rough palm, the sight of Levi laying his heart bare. Levi grunts and twists fistfuls of the bedsheets, groaning again with cock twitching in Erwin’s hand. He comes in silvery streams over Erwin’s fist and his own stomach, his final cry swallowed up by a flash and a great thundercrack. Erwin comes moments later as Levi clamps down around him, his answering moan rumbling low in his chest. 

He doesn’t roll so much as collapses next to Levi on the bed, sated and still trembling with the after-bliss of his orgasm. He feels Levi, warm and perfect and woozy, starting to relax and drift off in his arms, burned out after his squall. The rain is lighter against the windowpanes now, more of a babble than a bellow, and the wind’s eased off. The storm wanes. 

“Love you,” Erwin grunts into Levi’s hair, pressing his nose to his scalp, “Levi.” 

“Mh, Erwin. Go to sleep.” Levi nuzzles his face into the crook beneath Erwin’s chin. 

Erwin pulls Levi close in guttering candlelight and the bluish gloom of the storm’s end. The dying vestiges of the summerstorms rumble somewhere faraway.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not _completely_ happy with how this turned out but I'm going to keep writing and hopefully improve!
> 
> take care of yourselves and have a good day.


End file.
